This invention relates generally to dibenzopyran derivatives and more specifically to certain 7,8,9,10-tetrahydro-6H-dibenzo[b,d]pyranyloxyaminopropanols.
The compounds of this invention possess useful antihypoxia activity, that is they protect warm-blooded animals from the effects of oxygen deprivation.